Chronicles of the Butcher: A Wayward Agent
by TheJesterShade
Summary: N-7 the Apex of the Alliance Special Forces, they are the Elite of the Elite. Trained in harsh environments under harsher conditions for one simple goal...perfection. The training and expectations are so insane that even attaining N-1 is an achievement worthy of respect. "Just one question. Whats the 'N' stand for?" {NOT abandoned} Working on the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect and Naruto are property of Bioware and Masashi Kishimoto respectfully. I also don't own any lines from movies I may use or ideas from books, games ect. I make no profit of this and due this out of enjoyment.**

 **(A/N) This was inspired by NeonZangetsu's 'Fly in the Ointment' and ManMadeofLasers' 'Getting Too Old For This', as well as several other stories. They are all exceptional stories and authors to boot. My only hope is that my stories can match up, and entertain as well as theirs.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Alien Language.

 **Chapter 1:** **A Lion, Spectre and Butcher oh my!**

Eden Prime was in one word...Beautiful. It had rolling hills, sprawling fields and rocky mountain ranges, it was much like Earth in that respect. Just without the social media and political bullshit, probably why a retired Mercenary/Soldier like Naruto Uzumaki chose it for retirement.

Naruto came to Eden Prime for some R&R, he was retired and was well off in the way of credits. All he wanted was to hunker down somewhere nice for the rest of his years, for however long they may be. When he found out there was a dig-site he offered to help, with his multiple degrees he was eagerly accepted.

Naruto was a 6'2 man with a mop of spiky blond locks, sticking every which way. His eyes were a bright crystal blue that appeared to glow in the right light, and had a mischievous glint in them. He wore the signature attire of a scientist, the white formfitting top, pants and boot to match. On the back of his left hip was a white pouch, on his right was a sidearm attached via mag clip.

He was reviewing some tests when he noticed someone's presence behind him. Not turn away from the Data pad he addressed them.

"How can I help you?" The blond asked.

"This is Dog Squad, of the Military Alliance Unit 212. They have been assigned as the guard for your dig-site." The dark-skinned soldier stated.

"Not my dig, I'm just helping." Naruto stated, "But you lot can set a perimeter around it, if you're so inclined."

The Lieutenant, the silver bar was a hint, nodded and relayed orders to the Soldiers lined up behind him. "Your squad will be guarding this site. Is that clear?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" They replied as one.

"Good. Sergeant Donkey, you will be the leader." The Lieutenant order toward the blond man, after surveying them a moment. "Donkey, Rasputin, Pennyloafer, Bates Take the new recruit and form a perimeter. Gunnery Chief stay,"

Naruto notice how the Lieutenant said the last part more coldly then the rest, and how he said 'stay' as if speaking to a dog. The Gunnery Chief must have as well, if the glare was anything to go off of.

"Your 'friends' might not see it, but I do. You can't escape your past, _Williams!_ " Lieutenant Pencil-Stache, as Naruto will forever call him, growled out.

"Whatever you say, _Sir._ " Williams returned with equal malice on the sir.

"I just di-" "That explains it." Naruto interrupted Pencil-stache.

"W-what?" The Lieutenant looked surprised at his interruption. Williams herself looked quite surprised.

"That's quite enough." Naruto turned fully around, putting down the Data pad and pulling out a cigarette. "I see now, why you elected for a soldier of lesser rank to lead the squad."

Naruto lit the cigarette and took a drag, he exhaled and held the death stick between his middle and ring fingers of his left hand. "At first I thought you were victim of retardation, like most of the leading brass of the Alliance. But now I know you just hold a resentment to better men and woman, then yourself." Naruto gestured to the Gunnery Chief on the last part.

"Oh and what would you know about the subject!" Pencil-Stashe shouted as he stepped away from Williams, who looked stunned and wide-eyed, into Naruto's face.

"One, get out of my face before I make you swallow your teeth." Naruto glared making Pencil-Stache step back in fright. "Two, I was a 1st Lieutenant under George Williams during Shanix. So my knowledge of the subject comes from first hand experience." Both the Lieutenant and Gunnery Chief were wide-eyed at that information.

"General Williams didn't surrender out of cowardice, he saved lives. No matter what you or your Alliance thinks, he will forever be a hero to me. If he didn't surrender more lives and property damage would have been a result." Naruto towered over the shaking Lieutenant, "And If you harass Gunnery Chief Williams again over her grandfather's honorable sacrifice, I will personally have your rank stripped and you shipped off to Gagarin Station." Pencil-Stache looked ready to cry, being sent to a research station without a purpose like 'Jump-Zero' was a career end-er.

The frightened Lieutenant quickly scrambled off, Naruto took another drag from his cig as he watch him leave. "Pussy."

Hearing a unladylike snort, Naruto turned to his left to look at Williams. She stood there, in the distinct pink and white color of Phoenix armor, with a questioning look on her face. This was the first actual look he got of her, being preoccupied by Pencil-Stache.

She had her brown hair in a tight bun, which was positioned firmly on the back of her head. She had tan-skin and wore no make up, not that she needed it. She also had an amazing figure, detailed by the outdated armor.

"So?" "Ashley, Sir" She answered his unasked question. She attempted to salute but was stopped by a raised hand.

"Hey no need, I'm retired." He quickly stopped her, "Go help your squad, they need an actual leader." He waved her off, as he flicked the ashes from the tip of his cigarette.

"Thank you, Sir. For standing up for my name." She looked down slightly. She was a very proud woman, but was fed up with the mistreatment.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Now go enjoy this beautiful planet Ashley." He said smiling, returning his attention to the Data. He couldn't have guessed the catastrophe that would take place 2 days later.

* * *

Naruto had just stepped out of his small apartment with a cup of coffee to start his day. He held the coffee and a cig in his left hand, while a Data pad occupied his right. He took a sip of his Coffee and a drag from his cig.

A beautiful day, sun shining, nice breeze. It was a nice quite day, but with that right there he jinxed himself, he was content with life. Then out of the blue, literally...out of the fuck'n blue sky, a massive...ship descended. It floated a couple hundred miles of the surface, and for a moment all was calm. It was like the eye of the storm, the silence before an atomic bomb detonates . The ship, that looked as if a Cuttlefish and a Geth had a child _(Shiver),_ opened its arms and swarms of Geth cruisers, and Geth shock troopers fell to the crust below.

"Well, aint that lovely" ' _Geth out side the Perseus Veil for the first time in centuries-_ , he looked at the shitty sidearm, _-and I didn't even have a decent piece._ _At least it isn't a Thresher Maw nest, been there done that. Not fun.'_

Exhaling the smoke and finishing off his coffee, he dropped his cup in the trash. _' Can't be a litter bug, now can we. Got enough problems we do.'_ He grabbed his HMWP III Basic pistol, and walked back inside. He needed more coffee...and some grenades.

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard, Lioness of Elysium and praised War Hero, stood aboard the SSV Normandy SR-1 in the cargo hold preparing to drop. It was a new Human-Turian stealth vessel on a shakedown run from Arcturus to Eden Prime. Or that's what they said anyway, they were really recovering a Prothean beacon unearthed on the planet. And they had a Turian Specture to review her on the chance to gain the same title.

But it all went to hell when they received a distress call from the planet. Now they were going in guns blazing in the hopes to save the colony.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ashley Williams was a strong willed woman, proud and self-reliant. She also like life, and at this very moment thought she was going to lose it.

She and her squad was on patrol the outskirts of the colony, which they had no reason for, Donkey was using this to try and get into her pants. When the Fire Nat-ah Geth Attacked, he had them split in to groups. She and Penny, Rasputin and Bates and Donkey had the new kid.

His plan was for his group to be a distraction, while Ras and Bates flanked around and Pen and herself provided support. Not a bad plan, it even might of worked against Batarians or Turians. But they weren't, they were against Geth, and shock tactics were useless against them.

As Donkey rushed forward he soon found out. The Geth, unlike what organics would have done, didn't

freeze up. They instantly fired. Donkey was down before he could take another step, the rookie followed shortly after.

Ras as well as Bates swiftly fired from cover, and soon were held down by suppressing fire. Ashley quickly took command and ordered a retreat, they would have been quickly over run otherwise.

After retreating, to a safe distance, Ashley developed an ambush for the Geth following them. Which quickly failed as well, the Geth didn't respond like an organic so tactics without power and numbers wouldn't work.

Ashley and Penny, as Ras and Bates had fallen in the failed ambush, fell back towards the dig-site. In the hope that they could get civilians to safety, seeing as they couldn't out right beat the attack force.

They reached the site rather quickly, considering they had to skirt around Geth patrols, and were swooped down upon by Geth just as quickly.

And now here she was 2 troopers directly in front of her, 3 behind them, held them at gun point. _' Wont even get to see my Sister again... or Naruto.'_ She thought somberly. But just before they fired, a shot blew through the front of the second closest Geth's head. The shot bounced of its rifle and lodged into the head of the Geth in front of it, both Geth dropped as the last three turned towards the shot's origins.

* * *

Naruto had gotten equipped, rather shabbily but quickly enough. He made a trip to the Military Outpost that wasn't that far from his apartment. He got past the locked door rather easily, he had a laugh that the pass-code was 'Password', and took what gear was there.

He was wearing Red-Sleeved Medium Onyx Armor, Stander issue for N7 Operatives , without the helmet. On his back was a HMWA Basic IV Assault Rifle, in his hands was a HMWSR Master VII Sniper Rifle. He also had a pouch on each hip, a Tanto in place of a Shotgun and a Combat Knife strapped to his right boot.

After his equipment run he started toward the dig, taking out every Geth patrol he ran into along the way. Which were quite a few actually, they seem to be occupying the area with the most people. He could hear screaming and cries of help, they weren't securing the beacon! They were killing every inhabitant. It was uncalled for, a simple scare tactic used to break moral and crush opposition.

Arriving at the crest of a hill just before the dig-site, a perfect sniper position, he surveyed the area. 5 Geth troopers were sweeping the area, looking for any survivors was his guess, 2 head of the other 3. Lining up a shot he was about to fire when out of the forest came a familiar set of Phoenix Armor, right between the two groups of Geth.

 _'Well, Fuck.'_ Were his thoughts as the Geth rose their rifles. Re-positioning his shot to go threw the left Geth, ricochet off its rifle and hit the Geth on the right, he fired. His rifle barked and the Geth dropped, he swung to the right and lined up his second shot. He shot a second time, shredded through the 'eye' of the first Geth, the chest of the second and the rifle of the last.

Naruto placed the Sniper on his left shoulder and jumped off the hill crest, walked towards the weaponless Geth. As he approached the last trooper he casually pulled his sidearm and fired, the Geth fell back absent a head. Looking towards the wide-eyed soldiers, he pulled out a cig and lit it up.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you, Ash?" He said as he scanned the area for hostiles, noticing large purple mechanical spikes. Some having people on them, impaled through the chest.

"I-I, Thank you. Naruto." She said smiling at him and walking forward. But was stopped as he raised a hand and walked towards a purple spike.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he ran his Omni-tool over the object. Frowning at the strange readings he received, he repeated the process on one that had someone on it.

"Hhmm." He would need to further study this, unfortunately he didn't have time. Looking at the empty dig-site, then back at Ash. "Do you know if your unit moved the beacon?"

"No, we were attacking a Geth squad, and Coms are down. So no one received orders." She said, another female soldier walking up beside her.

"Are you all that's left?" He asked sullenly, getting a nod from both of them. "My condolences, it's hard loosing a squad mate. But all you can do is fight on." He placed his left hand on her left shoulder, smiling lightly at her.

He looked up sharply, gaining the attention of both women. He looked toward the forest, placing the cigarette in his mouth as his rifle seemed to appear in his hands. He shoved Ash into cover and she pulled Penny, as he watched the forest.

Stepping out of the forest were two figures, clearly Alliance by their armor. The one to the front was female with the same armor as himself, making her a N-7. The one trailing slightly behind was in Onyx armor as well, just without the N-7 emblem or red-sleeve.

Seeing that it was no threat he placed his rifle on his back and resumed his study of the spike. Getting some very strange readings that kept changing. Ashley was explaining to Shepard, and Kaiden, the situation. He gave a halfhearted wave when they looked at him during her introduction. Penny had decided to split her attention between watching him, Ashley and scanning for anymore danger.

As he scanned it for the fifth time the results spiked and then leveled there. He was about to scan it again when the spike shuttered, and then began to descend. Naruto stepped back as the Zombie-cyborg thing fell to the ground, it quickly rose up and lunged.

Naruto faintly aware of the group behind him readying their rifles, grabbed the things left arm and twisted it harshly behind its back. He kicked its knee, forcing it to the ground, and ran his Omni-tool over it.

"Hhmm," He shook his head at the results he received, he turned of his Omni-tool and turned his attention back to the thing. Switching his hold to its forearm, he torqued it up and towards its head as he stomped down on its neck. The things shoulder snapped as well as its neck, he then gripped its bicep with his free hand and snapped its elbow.

Standing up he noticed it attempting to get up, he quickly brought up his pistol stepped on its back and shot it 4 times in the head. He took a drag of his cig before letting it fall from his lips, he turned toward the surprised faces of the group behind him.

"The spikes appear to replace organic tissue with synthetic components. It seems to inject a type of nano-machine that quickly attaches to every cell in the body. These nanites meld with the cells changing them in an instant, then through a signal the body is used like a puppet. They are no longer human or alive for that matter. They also seem to absorb damage rather well." He quickly explained his findings to the wide-eyed group.

"Well that's a lot to take in, lets leave that for some other time. We need to get that beacon." Shepard said as they headed towards the ports.

"I'll head up first to clean up any Geth troopers I missed on the way here. I'll give you constant updates and keep radio contact." Naruto said as he ran forward at a speed an Olympic runner would envy.

* * *

Reaching a hill over looking the port he lay prone, observing the activity below him. Geth were everywhere, loading canisters onto rail-cart. A Turian, that seemed familiar, stood watching them. the Geth quickly got aboard as they finished and disappeared as the cart shot off. The First Turian was joined by another, this was intriguing and stating to look bad. He activated the video feed on his Omni-tool, it wouldn't be the best picture from this distance but it would be enough.

"Shepard, I reached the port and witness the bi-pedal flashlights load large crates into a cart. They were being over seen by a Turian, then one matching your description of Nihilus showed up. He seems to trust him, or is retarded, he just turned his back to him." Naruto spoke over the Com. Seeing the somewhat familiar Turian reaching for his pistol as Nihilus was still turned, he reached for his sniper.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the Nihilus School of getting shot." He mumbled.

He lined up his shot, this was farther away the his others and he didn't have time to calculate the wind speed, bullet drop or planetary spin. He quickly guessed and pulled the trigger, the noise startled both Turians. They both turned and the bullet hit the hostile one's shoulder, he still fire but Naruto's shot coupled with Nihilus turning made the shot clip him. Nihilus gripped his bleeding face before rushing Saren, engaging in a fierce hand-to-hand fight.

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted exasperatedly as his rifle seemed to take longer to cool, a simple illusion induced by stress he hoped. He raised his sights again, his rifle being ready to fire, and lining up with the traitor. His head being hidden by crates, Naruto aimed for the next best thing. His rifle barked again and a second round bit into the Turian's metalic shoulder, blowing it off.

Looking over to his right he noticed Shepard and the group had arrived, and were headed to the unconscious Nihilus. He placed the Sniper on his back and headed towards them.

Naruto arrived as they were deciding who would take Nihilus and head back to the Normandy. Naruto volunteered himself, picking up the Turian and headed of to the Normandy.

"I'd wish you all luck, but luck is for the lonely." Naruto smiled at Ashely who rolled her eyes.

* * *

On the Normandy Naruto had briefed Anderson and was currently helping his new friend Karin Chakwas.

"So Doc, how is Bird-man?" Naruto asked from his position, at a desk synthesizing Turian compatible blood replenishing agent.

"He's fine, stable but in a coma. He as a few bruises and cuts." Karin said as she checked him over.

"He got shot in the face, and had his head used to knock out the dents in some metal crates. I'm surprised he's alive." Naruto looked at her blankly, getting a smile from her.

"Oh hush you. Now make yourself useful." She tried looking stern, the smile threatening to appear foiled that.

Naruto smiled as he took his new formula, TBR-1, and loaded it into his Jet Injector. Walking over to Nihilus he took hold of the Turian's arm and injected the blue liquid, right into the vein. Nihilus shuddered, but quickly returned to normal and Naruto nodded at his work.

"Well, he should be fine and if you need any help at all I'll be in the Cargo Hold." He said over he shoulder as he walked out the door.

* * *

Naruto had set up shop by the workbench next to the equipment lockers, in the Cargo Hold. He had found a way to get a second shot out of his Sniper Rifle before it overheated. He just adjusted its heat sink and the general heat output as well as manipulate the mass accelerator so it had better penetration. He was working on his Assault Rifle when he heard someone approach, by the gait in their step and how loud it was he'd say it was a woman. Turning, after he set his gyro-wrench down, he saw Ashley in civies.

"What's up Ash?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin.

"We're back, but the Beacon did something to the Commander." She said looking down.

"Hey don't go all mopey, let's go see if she's alright." He said soothingly as he put a his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and the headed towards the elevator. Naruto and Ash stood in comfortable silence , then Naruto sighed "I'm going to make this thing faster when we have time."

Ashley simply smiled as she shook her head.

Arriving at the Med Bay, Naruto walked over to Shepard's bed. Scanning her he noticed nothing was wrong, turning to Dr. Chakwas in question.

"The only thing I noticed was rapid eye movement, theorizing intense dreaming." She shrugged.

"Actually that makes perfect sense." Naruto said.

"How so?" Ashley asked staring at the prone form of Shepard.

"See I had a chance to scan and study the beacon before the attack. I didn't find much in such a short amount of time, but what I did find is what the beacon was fo-" Naruto was interrupted by Jane's sudden entry to consciousness.

Naruto turned and got his first actual look at Shepard. She had her beautiful vibrant red hair in a shaggy pixie cut with most of her bangs swept over her right eye, only two were on her face one touching her nose and the other between her eyes. Her nose was perfect, wasn't too small nor big. Her eyes were a amazing emerald and sparkled with live, and her smooth alabaster skin and detailed eyebrows enhanced her previously mentioned features. All in all she was looked perfect, almost painfully so.

She had woken with a start, rising up in alarm from her bed. Naruto shot forward to steady her, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling down at her.

"Whoa, it's all right. Your among friends now." He spoke soothingly, patting her shoulder. She looked up at him and blinked.

"W-what happened?" She asked as she sit up, flinching slightly at her bodies stiffness.

"You were out for about 15 hours. How are you feeling?" Chakwas asked as she had her arms crossed.

"I'm fine, a bit of a head-ache but fine." The redhead said as she held her head in a hand.

She stood up as the doors opened and Anderson walked in nodding at Naruto and standing in front of her.

"Shepard, how are you feeling?"

"Good, all things considered."

"Glad to hear it. Now, what happened with the beacon?"

Shepard explained everything up to and including the beacon. Making remarks on Naruto's marksman skills, and Ashley's skills in general. She also made a point to mention Jenkins and his untimely demise .

"We have to tell the Council, Saren needs to answer for his crimes." Anderson spoke after she finished.

"Yeah, lets go tell the Council that one of their top dogs is a traitor. Lets see what they do about complaints from a new race that their main military force hates. Sounds like a plan." Naruto said from his desk, were he made the TBR-1 at.

Anderson glared at him half-halfheartedly, knowing he was right but not liking it. Shepard herself looked a little frustrated, Ash just shrugged knowing it was true.

"Captain, Commander. We're 5 out from the Citadel." Joker said over the intercom.

Anderson, Shepard, Ashley and Naruto all exchanged looks then headed out the door and toward the Helm. This Council meeting wasn't going to be pleasant, and they all knew it, some better than others.

 **There it is, this is my take on the ME universe. Naruto is a mix of Bane, DeathStroke and DeadShot from Arkham origins. He will be a badass, which I'll progressively show more of as this goes on. His backstory will be slowly given via dialogue and such, he also is a Biotic but he'll not use it for a bit.** **Point out mistakes in a review and any questions you can PM me. Later.**

 **{AN} I had a chapter 2 up but decided to take it down and redo it. It will be back up when I have the time to rewrite it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect and Naruto are property of Bioware and Masashi Kishimoto respectfully. I also don't own any lines from movies I may use or ideas from books, games ect. I make no profit of this and due this out of enjoyment.**

 **(A/N) This was inspired by NeonZangetsu's 'Fly in the Ointment' and ManMadeofLasers' 'Getting Too Old For This', as well as several other stories. They are all exceptional stories and authors to boot. My only hope is that my stories can match up, and entertain as well as theirs.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Alien Language.

 **Chapter 2:** **Lalalalah, I can't hear you**

The Normandy's ground crew all converged on the helm as the ship approached the Relay. The ship shook lightly as it entered and was affected by the Mass field. The view of space changed from the obsidian blankness doted by shinning beacons of light, to a painfully florescent blue and white hued glow. So bright that Naruto had to squint and cover his eyes with the back of his hand. Thankfully the unique experience only lasted a few seconds, which wasn't always true as it varied depending on distance.

With in seconds the ship left FTL and landed among Interstellar Clouds, a mixtures of plasma and dust. It took mere moments for them to clear the clouds, bringing the Citadel into full view.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley gasped in amazement.

"The Ascension, The Flag Ship of the Galactic Fleet." Kaidan piped in helpfully.

 _'I highly doubt they meant 'gaining altitude'_. _'More likely they are referring to 'gaining divinity'._ Naruto pondered to himself. _'A bit arrogant'._

"Well size isn't everything." Joker grumbled dryly. Naruto snorted, he could definitely see a dick joke in there.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Never-mind Ashley had it covered.

"I'm just saying you need firepower, too."

"Look at that monster! Its main gun could rip through the barrier on any ship in the Alliance fleet."

"It isn't all about power, it probably could rip right through our shields. But it have to hit them first."

Joker ignored Ashley's comment and smirked at Naruto's.

"I also didn't take you as that type of girl" Naruto smirked. Ashley opened her mouth to reply, but after a second closed it. She settled for punching him playfully in the arm.

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land."

"Stand by for clearance Normandy." A male voice answered Joker. After a moment the same voice spoke back up. "Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."

"Roger, Alliance Tower. Normandy out." Joker stated as he flew towards the docks.

"Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock 422." A different male voice stated, directing us to our dock.

As Joker approached the appropriate dock Naruto could make out a human male and a turian male, both standing at the Normandy's dock. They were probably the crew assigned there, in order to operate the equipment properly.

Naruto watched as they lowered, what he could only guess was some type of magnetic lock. Probably to keep the ship in place so it doesn't veer and prevent possible criminals from escaping.

After they docked fully the ground crew went to gear up, quickly heading to Ambassador Udina's office.

* * *

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!" Udina shouted at the holo figures.

Udina was a older man, medium in height and easy to anger. He possessed an air of arrogance and a Holier-than-thou attitude, in short Naruto would say he was a bir of a dick.

As Udina was bitching at the Council, Naruto and party were enjoying the view. Naruto was post up against the rail, leaning his back on it staring up at the synthetic sky. Udina raged for a few more seconds before the Council shut him down. He sighed and turned towards Anderson and the ground crew.

"Anderson, I see you brought half your crew." Udina spoke snidely.

"Just the ground crew from Eden Prime, just in case you had any questions." Anderson responded.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" His tone annoyed Naruto and that's bad, he could handle quite a bit before anything got to him. A testament to how annoying the politician's voice, mannerisms...Udina as a whole really.

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Anderson steered the conversation back to the point.

"They were not happy about it. Saren is their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Udina spoke as if he was constipated.

'Obvious, they wouldn't be jumping for joy.' Naruto mentally threw in with a roll of his eyes.

"That's bullshit! Saren needs to be stopped! He-." Naruto had stopped listening in favor off enjoying the view. His thoughts had wondered to Saren. He knew the turian was familiar, but couldn't quite place it yet. The fake arm of his was a red flag , it was just at the back of his mind but escaped him.

"That's why I hate politicians." Ashley stated, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. Wow he blocked out that entire conversation!? ' Oh well. Probably didn't miss much.'

"You're not the only one Ash." Naruto stated, moving forward and missing her small smile at the nickname.

They wondered into the shared room of the Volus and Elcor Ambassadors. Naruto noted the conversation about the Consort that they caught the tail-end of.

Shepard had a conversation, or tried to, with the Volas Ambassador. She asked about his culture and peoples history, which he would answer with disrespectful and mocking quips at humanity. It actually really irritated the blond man, she was genuinely curious and the man was letting his prejudice rule his responces.

"You realize that if she truly didn't want to know, she wouldn't be wasting her time here on your pessimistic, whiny ass. We have other, far more important, things to do." He quieted quickly after meeting Naruto's cold eyes.

Naruto didn't snap often but this was a special case. The Volus was really just all around unpleasant, even his Elcor colleague chastised him on his rudeness. Thankfully Shepard just asked a few question about the Elcor, which the Ambassador was more than happy to answer, and they were on their way.

Shepard lead them out of the room and they headed to the Presidium. She stopped to speak to the Asari at the desk, she headed to the trans but spotted a VI terminal.

"You're like a little kid, you know that? So curious and attracted to shiny things." Naruto quipped from behind her. This earned him a halfhearted glare from the redhead.

"I just want to familiarize myself with our location, and purple is a pretty color." She said the last part playfully, a smile adorned her face.

She asked the VI, Avina, for the tour. The VI launched in to a rundown of locations and points of interest, including the Embassies, C-Sec and the Citadel tower.

Then Shepard asked about Spectres, which she was give a long round about way of saying, 'They do what they want'. Shepard then asked about the Council and received a history lesson.

'Not hard to be the dominate races if it's only you.' Naruto mentally commented when 'Avina' stated the Asari and Salarians were the original Council members because they were the dominate species.

The Commander continued with asking about C-Sec and the Embassies. She got the basic set up for C-sec and then some history on the Embassies.

Avina mentioned opposition towards humans getting an embassy, which Shepard asked her to further explain. Avina stated that humanity was thought of getting special treatment by other races, by getting a embassy faster then they did. She then stated that the Council believed humanity had made a large enough impact on the galaxy to warrant one.

"Basically we didn't get obliterated when their largest military force attacked us. So we get a shiny office at their center of power, so not to make us an unneeded enemy." Naruto drawled out from beside Ashley, who smacked his arm with a shush.

Shepard continued on asking about Volus and why they weren't on the Council. Avina answered with a spiel on how much responsibility the Council had and how they wouldn't ask that of 'lesser' races.

"That's pretty damn arrogant" Shepard said a little put out.

"No, it's slightly more ignorant than arrogant. But still arrogant none the less." Naruto stated quietly enough only the group heard him.

Shepard had decided to visit C-sec next.

Walking up the stairs, through the door and making two lefts they found themselves in front of a turian at his desk.

"Commander Shepard. I didn't expect to see you here. Did Ambassador Udina send you?" The turian asked with a surprisingly deep voice.

"Have we meet before?" The redhead asked in confusion.

"No. But I know you well enough. I'm Executor Pallin, head of C-Sec." Pallin stated, "It's my job to know when someone like you arrives on the Citadel." He sat back before he asked, "Was there something you needed, Commander?"

"I get the feeling you're not to fond of humans." Shepard stated plainly.

"No, I just don't trust your kind. Not yet." He said simply. "You humans are eager to take all the power you can get. And you're being given a lot. If the Council wants to make humanity their new favorite pet, that's their business. But I don't have to like it." Naruto snorted at that.

"The Council treats us like second-class citizens. We have to fight for everything we get." Shepard stated with some heat.

"Good. then fight for it. But don't expect the rest of us to just sit back and let you get it." He returned. "I'm a busy man Commander. Are we done here?"

Shepard asked him about Spectres and got a spiel about him not liking them being above the law.

"Sometimes you have to bend the law to keep people save." Shepard said.

"I've been with C-Sec for thirty years. I've never had to break the law to do my job. Not once." He stated solidly.

"Then you haven't done your job." Naruto cut in, getting a glare from Pallin, "More often then not, criminals that are smart find a way to use the system" Pallin shook his head arguing the defectiveness of the justice system, but Ashley spoke up.

"Yeah, right. You expect us to believe none of your officers are corrupt?" She demanded. Pallin started to spout an excuse or something, Naruto tuned it out waiting to move on.

After a few more questions Shepard was ready to move on, stepping out into the hall they made a left. When the doors slid open Naruto immediately headed to the opposite side of the room. He smiled as he took a seat at the bar. Shepard and the group were talking to some kid in the corner as Naruto spoke to the Barkeep.

" You got sake?" Naruto halve asked halve begged .

"No, we only carry light liquors." The Barkeep answered. Naruto nodded as he lit up a cig, taking a drag before continuing.

"Good enough, one-"

"Naruto, you can drink later. We need to get to the tower." Shepard said as she pulled him away.

Naruto almost whined, putting out the freshly lit smoke, as they made their way to the transport.

* * *

"Those things suck! They barely have any room and are fucking stuffy." Naruto complained as he got out of the hover car.

"Awe... poor baby." Ashley mocked, patting him on his cheek. Naruto simply gave her a deadpan.

"Let's go, you can flirt with him later." Shepard gave Ashley a smirk as she tried in vain to deny.

The grouped walked up a flights of stairs and on to two turians in a conversation. Their body language and eye movements spoke of combat experience. Naruto suspected both turians were part of the local police force as soon as he laid eyes on them. His suspicion was proven correct with the next few sentences.

"Saren's hiding something. Give me more time. Stall them." The turian on the left demanded.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus ." The turain on the right stated before turning to walk away. Naruto, now being closer, realized it was Pallin.

'How the hell did he beat us here!?' Naruto thought in confusion.

The now named Garrus turned to the group. Naruto spotted the visor on his left eye, which was previously hidden by his turned head. It looked to be a Kuwashii, heavily modified for turian use.

'Those are meant for better mobility and increased accuracy. He either favors a assault rifle or more likely a sniper.' Naruto mentally noted.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Garrus informed them.

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down."

"I don't trust him. Everything he touched is classified, so I can't find any hard evidence." Garrus trully sounded upset.

"I think the Council's ready for us, Commander." Kadian spoke up for the first time since the ship.

"Good luck,Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you." Garrus said before depating.

The group made their way up a lot of stairs, after they made it past the 3 or 4 set they spotted Anderson.

"The hearing's already started. Come on." Anderson stated as he turned and started up the stairs.

The group started to follow when Naruto's omni-tool went off. The blond man looked down at it, nodded then turned to the redheaded Commander.

"I have some important business to take care of. I'll be back at the ship when you're done." Shepard nodded and started up the stairs again.

"Oh! Take this as well. I hope it helps, but I doubt it." Naruto forwarded the video he taped on Eden. Shepard nodded in thanks and make her way to the Council room.

* * *

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in anyway." The Asari Councilor stated.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." The Turian Councilor added.

"Are you surprised?" Naruto appeared from a terminal, stepped forward gaining the attention of the Council. He held his hand up towards Udina, who was about to speak.

"Who are you, Human!? And how did you access that terminal!?" The turian growled out.

"Former General Naruto Uzumaki of the 501st, N-7 Marine of the Alliance Military." Naruto stated with authority he previously lacked, getting surprised looks from all in the room. His current companions being the most shocked out of everyone. " And it was easy, you're not really that secure. You thought no one would dare hack into the Council chambers, leaving your servers less then protected."

"Former?" The turian asked growled out, ignoring the dig at their arrogance

"I'm retired technically." Naruto answered with a shrug, "Lets get to the point, shall we? You state the lack of evidence C-Sec has found regarding Saren. How can they attain such proof with so little time? Not only were they given- what an couple hours?- But with the classified status you stamp on everything involving him do to his Spectre rank, how do you expect any investigation to go in such a situation?" Naruto questioned the inconsistencies in the case.

"While what you say is true, C-Sec was given access to everything that wouldn't jeopardize Saren's covers and ongoing missions, as well as galactic secrets." The asari cut-in.

"So nothing, basically." Naruto deadpanned. The Council said nothing to that, but their body language basically equated a shrug.

"Still there is a lack of proper data to associate the accused with the crime." The salarian spoke up for the first time.

"An eye witness saw him try to kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina shouted out.

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof. And as Nihlus has yet to wake it is a fruitless point as of yet." The salarian rebuked condescendingly.

"Yet it's still proof. Why and how would a dockworker in Eden Prime, who probably doesn't even know what a Spectre is, describe Saren? I also happen to have a omni-recording, while it's slightly vague due to distance, it should be a step in the right direction." Naruto gestureed to Shepard, who forwarded to recordiing. The footage's video was blurred and the audio was hard to discern, but it was easy to make out a fight between two turians.

"While this does show Saren and Nihlus, it's to hard to concern were this is taking place. This could merely be a friendly spar in the training area." The asari stated after finishing the video.

'Fucking seriously! It's like arguing with 5 year old's. They deny just to deny.'

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus is a fellow Spectre. And a friend." Saren finally spoke up in his own defence.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderson shouted at the turian Spectre.

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Naruto almost face-palmed, great a vendetta. This was going to make this SO much _easier_. "And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could of know about the beacon was if you were there!" The fiery redhead accused.

"With Nihlus incapacitated, his files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed." He growled in mocking disapproval. "But what can you expect from a human?" Naruto's eyes shot open at that phrase. He remembered where he knew Saren from...Shanxi!

"I remember you now." Naruto stated, drawing the attention to himself. His small hologram looked up at Saren's much larger one. "You and I fought at Shanxi, were I took your arm and killed Desolas. Your commanding officer...and brother.

Everyone in the room looked on with wide eyes. Even the Council looked momentarily stunned at the revelation. Saren himself looked absolutely furious, he obvious remembered that day.

"Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Shepard stated with finality.

"Your species needs to learn it's place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Saren openly mocking them.

 **"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!** That's not his decision!" Udina exploded at the Council.

"Shepard's admission in to the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." the asari said, always the peace keeper.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

'Arrogant shit!' Naruto mentally snarled.

"You can't hide behind the Council forever." Shepard mocked him back.

"There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson said grasping at straws.

"Are we allowing dreams in to evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren complained.

"I agree. Our judgment should be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation." The turian once again coming to Saren's defense.

"We brought what evidence we could, you dismissed it. We pointed out the extremely reasonable lack of hard evidence, you shrugged as if it was our problem. No matter what we bring up you jump to his defense! I wish to know why you protect this 'Barefaced' so readily?" Naruto argued, drawing a gasp from both turians. All the other occupants, sans the Asari, looked lost. Barefaced was a turian word used for someone without the facial tattoos. Usually anyone that was such, wasn't to be trusted.

"I find the accusation offensive and prejudice. I no longer wish for this line of questioning to be pursued." Saren asked the Council, who nodded.

"Do you have anything to add, Commander Shepard?" The salarian asked.

Naruto threw his hand into the air in disbelieve, looking to his left asking all those near him if that really just happened. By the the look Ashley, Anderson and Udina gave him...it did.

"You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath." Shepard stated in defeat.

The Councilors shared a look, seemingly making a decision without words. The Asari Councilor looked forward and spoke with a loud voice, full of authority."The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren mocked.

"It will be, Bareface." Naruto said lowly in a threatening tone. It was quiet but everyone could hear it, making it eerie and twice as menacing.

"This meeting is adjourned." The asari dismissed them.

As everyone else turned and started towards the exit, while Naruto and Saren's holos disconnected. Udina stayed were he was, head hung in defeat. It took him moments before he too, headed for the door.

* * *

Naruto stood in the cargo bay of the Normandy, staring at a bare wall above his work couldn't believe how blind those idiots were, how obvious their favoritism was. They didn't even try to hide the prejudice they had, openly spouting mocking and callous remarks toward humans.

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. He lit a cigarette and took a drag before he let it rest on his lips. He picked up the material and started.

In his left hand the blond held a glove, a mixture of Carbon Fiber and Magnesium alloy. His right held an omni-torch, as he melded the metal pieces together. The glove was one of his newer ideas. If it worked it would give him a invaluable advantage in combat, changing the battle flow in his favor.

He named the glove Electro-Magnetic Attraction and Radio-Identity, E-Mag for short, basically worked like a reverse Mag clip. Instead of compressing and attaching the weapon to the area it is applied, E-Mag un-compresses the weapon and pulls it directly into the glove. After it hits the sensor, the magnetic field shuts off allowing free movement. The glove also worked as type of safety. With the addition of a chip implanted into the butt or handle of the weapon, the weapon would jam unless the wielder had the specific frequency relaid by the glove. Effectively cutting off all attempts to use the weapon with out permission.

Naruto was simply putting the finishing touches on the E-Mag before testing it.

Naruto stood up, pulling the glove on and heading towards to previously set up targets. Naruto stood a few feet in front of several bottles, spread about and around crates in intervals. Naruto squeezed his gloved right hand into a tight fist causing the circuits to come alive, producing a orange glow not unlike an omni-tool. The side arm he was using as a test subject, shot off the Mag clip at his waist. The side arm impacted his hand so hard, he was momentarily thrown off balance. The blond stumbled to his right with the sudden and forceful shift.

"Fuck. Gotta fix that. I want it to be fast, but I need to be able to aim it as soon as it's in my hand." Naruto thought out loud, returning to his work station to...calibrate it.

* * *

"It was a mistake bringing you in to that hearing, Captain. It made the Council question our motives. Udina stated.

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race." Anderson spoke with complete confidence. " Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe." he continued his rant.

"Tell me the history between you and Saren." Shepard asked.

"I once worked with Saren on a mission a long time ago. Things went bad, real bad." Anderson started to pace, " We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he's like. And he has to be stopped."

"We need ro deal with Saren ourselves." Shepard agreed with a nod.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find a way to expose him." Udina cut-in.

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor." Kaidan chimed in helpfully.

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Ashley said agreeing with the Biotic.

"Yeah he could be helpful. But do we have a way to find him?" Shepard asked.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who could help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin." Udin said, being helpful for once.

"Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time on that loser." Anderson dismissed the idea.

"I'd drink to if that asshat was my boss." Naruto quipped appearing from Shepard's omni-tool, earning a smack both Ashley and Shepard, the later of which threw her arm blindly on reflex.

"Aw!" Naruto played along, even if he couldn't feel it.

"You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this." Udina interjected with crossed arms.

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation." Shepard tried to fight the decision.

"The ambassador's right. I need to step aside." Anderson said looking down.

"I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later." Udina ordered.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards." Anderson informed her.

"Any other leads"

Naruto once again zoned, his thoughts wondered. Naruto needed to get a hold of his contacts, the gear they could provide would be better and cheaper then most store bought items. Not to mention he needed a sword. He felt necked with out one, completely exposed.

Naruto attention was captured by Shepard addressing him, " You going to tell us about what you said in there, General?" It wasn't a question, Naruto nodded. "Later."

Shepard agreed, turning off her omni-tool and heading back towards the Presidium. No one noticed a it flash back on for a milla-second before fading away just as fast.

 **There, it's done. I re-wrote it adding in extras and fine tuning it. I feel it flows better now and fits his character mannerisms. He isn't an OC with Naruto's name. He just isn't the Naruto your familiar with. His core beliefs are there but you wont outright see them until later. Anyway for everyone wanting an HF blade or some type of sword your in luck. I planned for him to have a blade anyway, I see him as a good counter balance for Kai Leng in ME 3. Also I'll put up a poll on my profile for the romance option. Any questions or constructive criticism Review or PM me. Later**

 **P.S- I'm starting a Star Wars story that is bugging the living shit out of me. There will be several, taking from Movies, Games and such alike. The first one I'm doing is chronologically before the prequels a bit, Naruto will be a Grey Jedi and Mace's first apprentice. But for those tired of Jedi/Sith Stories, I will also be doing a Mandalore/Bounty Hunter/Stormtrooper story as well.**

 **TheJesterShade**


End file.
